totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Egzotyczny finał w rytmie samby!
JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria - odcinek 12. Wielki finał! ---- Villa JoJo i Chrisa. Oboje leżą w łóżku pod którym śpi Jamnik. Chris: 'Hej kochanie. <3 '''JoJo: '''Czeeść. <3 '''Chris: '''Ah, nareszcie. Ostatni odcinek. Koniec paprania się z tymi bachorami... :) '''JoJo: '''E, no chyba nie było aż tak źle. '''Chris: '''Na pewno śmiesznie. :D '''JoJo: '''Nasze openingi szczególnie. '''Chris: '''Nooom. :D ''Chwila ciszy. '' '''Chris: '''Zaraz. Chyba nie powiesz mi, że to opening?! '''JoJo: '''Też Cię kocham skarbie. <3 ''Intro. Kamera wystaje z piasku, zza okna hotelowego, zza leżaka koło basenu. Z trampoliny skacze Christina. W basenie pluska się Btehnna przymilająca się do Kleina. Ten ucieka z basenu i wpada na niezadowolonego Bobbie'go. Na leżaku opala się Allice. Obraz przenosi się do wejścia do hotelu. Koło drzwi medytuje Aisha. W restauracji hotelowej je Paolo, towarzyszy mu sącząca wino Nina. Nie co dalej kłócą się Kiki i Angelika, co kończy się bójką. Layla postanawia pomóc i dołącza się. z ulitowaniem sytuacji przygląda się Cassidy, głaszcząc kota. W windzie Sarah próbuje dogadać się z Hansem. Wieczorem, w jacuzzi wypoczywają JoJo i Chris. Rozbłyskają fajerwerki układające napis "JoJo and Chris on Gran Canaria". Pokój Zwierzeń '''Klein: Iiii! <3 Finał! Tak się cieszę. <3 Nina: '''Ale będzie świętowanie. b) '''Klein: Szkoda mi tych przystojnych frajerów, którym się nie udało. :< Nina: Nie żałuję głównie Bobbi'ego. Cała reszta jest mi obojętna. Klein: '''Czy mam szansę wygrać z Niną? Jasne, rozwalę ją i zgwałcę. <3 '''Nina: '''Klein to wymagający przeciwnik. Jeżeli pojawi się Hans, to mam szanse. O ile wytrzeźwieję... '''Klein: '''Zawsze marzyłem o kupnie konia. <3 Teraz moje marzenie może się spełnić! <3 '''Nina: '''Kupię jakąś dużą wannę i wleję do niej alkohol. Potem się umyję, bo dawno tego nie robiłam. '''Klein: '''Różowy koń na tęczowym tle. <3 '''Nina: Co zapamiętam z tego nudnego show? Nic, cały czas byłam najebana. b) Klein: Hansa. <3 I innych przystojniaków. <3 Nina: '''A teraz... '''Klein: ...Pora zniszczyć pewną damę. <3 Nina: 'Nie biorę jeńców. Interesuje mnie tylko wygrana. Zadanie ''JoJo i Chris złapani za ręce, stoją obok Martina trzymającego na smyczy Jamnika naprzeciwko zawodników przed hotelem. 'Chris: '''Witajcie w finałowym wyzwaniu! '''JoJo: '''Finał będzie wspaniałym zwieńczeniem całej naszej wycieczki. :D '''Chris: '''Zadanie będzie biegiem, które nazwaliśmy "Wspomnienie Gran Canarii" i podzieliliśmy na trzy części. '''JoJo: '''W pierwszej będziecie musieli dotrzeć do Tajemniczego Domku Beth w lesie i zjeść ogromną porcję Mięsnego Jeża. '''Chris: '''W drugiej, musicie wrócić do hotelu i stoczyć bój w tradycyjnej walce na pomidory - osoba mniej czerwona - wygrywa! '''JoJo: '''I w trzeciej będziecie musieli dobiec na plażę gdzie będzie stał ogromny podest z 200 schodami na którego szczycie będzie oczekiwać specjalna szklana, otwierana przyciskiem obok niej, pokrywa osłaniająca walizkę z nagrodą - jednym milionem dolarów. '''Chris: '''Wszystko jasne? ''Finaliści przytakują głową. 'JoJo: '''A więc zaczynamy! ''Finaliści zaczęli biec. ''Etap 1'' Klein i Nina biegną to Tajemniczego Domku Beth. ''Nina: Znowu bieganie. Chyba zwariuję!'' '''Klein: '''Jaka piękna pogoda, wspaniała na porażkę Niny. <3 '''Nina: Nie zachowuj się jak Klein, błagam! Klein: Przepraszam. <3 Nina przystanęła. Wyciągnęła piersiówkę i zaczęła pić. Nina: Uuu, to mi doda sił. Klein podbiegł do Niny. Klein: 'Też chcę. <3 ''Nina podała Kleinowi piersiówkę. Ten wypił duszkiem całą zawartość. 'Nina: '''Niezły jesteś. '''Klein: '''Dziękuję. xD ''Pobiegli dalej. W końcu dotarli do Tajemniczego Domku Beth. Powitała ich Beth w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa i Jamnik, który ją pilnował. :D '''Beth: Wiiiiitam, kochani! <3 Niech no was uściskam! Nina: 'Może lepiej nie? '''Jamnik: '''Haaau! '''Klein: '''Dawajcie tego Mięsnego Pieseła, bitches! <3 ''Klein właściwie już się zataczał. '''Jamnik: '''Co mu jest? '''Nina: Słaby organizm. Klein: 'I jeszcze jeden, i jeszcze dwa! '''Jamnik: '''Wchodźcie, miejmy to już za sobą. ''Weszli do środka. Na stole stały porcje mięsnego Jeża. '''Klein: O, żarełko. <3 Beth: 'Może wam pomóc? <3 '''Jamnik: '''Poradzą sobie. ''Klein zaczął wcinać Mięsnego Jeża. Nina wyciągnęła drugą już piersiówkę i każdą porcję nałożoną na łyżkę polewała wódką. '''Nina: Przynajmniej będzie smaczniejsze. Klein: Daj trochę. <3 Nina: Jak sobie życzysz... ''Nina: To chyba klucz do sukcesu. :D'' Nina jadła coraz szybciej, a Klein dolewał sobie wódki do posiłku. Klein: Szkoda, że nie ma tu Hansa. <3 Beth: Ale ja jestem. <3 Nina: Masz jeszcze psa, ale ja niczego nie sugeruję. Jamnik: 'Hau! ''Szybko zjedli swoje porcje i już mieli wychodzić, kiedy... 'Jamnik: '''Chwileczkę... to dopiero pierwszy talerz. ''Zrezygnowani finaliści wrócili do stołu. '' ''Etap 2 Jakieś 2 godziny później napchani zawodnicy wyszli z Domku. 'Nina: '''Jezus Maria... nie tknę mięsa przez miesiąc... '''Klein: '''Ja też.. '''Chris '(megafon): HEJ! GRA O MILION TOCZY SIĘ DALEJ! BIEGAĆ, BIEGAĆ! 'Nina: '''Jak ja mam biegać jeśli jestem taka napchana?! ''Chwila ciszy. 'Nina: '''Zaraz. ''Uśmiecha się. 'Nina: '''Już ja mam na to sposób (troll). ''Nina z rozmachem wyciąga trzecią piersiówkę i wypija do końca. 'Nina: '''I kto mi teraz powie, że alkohol nie dodaje siły i odwagi?! ''Zaczyna biec. 'Klein: '''Dogonię ją... dogonie ją... dogonie ją... ''Klein próbuje ją dogonić. Po kilku dłuższych chwilach dotarli do Restauracji, gdzie oczekiwał ich Martin. 'Martin: '''Dobra, zasady są proste, macie do dyspozycji te o to pomidory i... '''Nina: '''SPIERD*LAJ! MYŚLISZ ŻE NIGDY NA POMIDORY SIĘ NIE BIŁAM?! '''Martin: '''No.. y... nie wiem...ych... '''Nina: '''A TOBIE RADZE STĄD SPADAĆ ZEBYŚ TY PRZYPADKIEM NAJBARDZIEJ CZERWONY NIE BYŁ! ''Martin ucieka w popłochu. xD 'Nina: '''No to teraz czas zacząć zabawę! Muahahah! ''Zaczyna rzucać w Kleina na oślep pomidorami. Jeden trafia w oko Kleina. 'Klein: '''AAA! Ty jędzo! ''Klein również zaczyna rzucać. Po kilku minutach doszło do nefralgicznego momentu... 'Nina: '''Pomiedorie się skończyły! '''Klein: '''W takim razie przejdziemy na wyższą artylerię! ''I rzucił Ninę z impetem krzesłem. 'Nina: '''AAAAŁ! Ty pederasto... ''Rzuciła Kleina doniczką w głowę przez co upadł na ziemię. 'Nina: '''Narazie, frajerze! ''Etap 3 '' ''Nina dobiegła już na plażę. Przerażona stanęła przed schodami, które trochę jej się zlewały. '''Nina: Mogłam tyle nie pić! Bek! Zaczęła wspinać się po schodach, tracąc co jakiś czas równowagę. W każdym razie szło jej to dosyć mozolnie. Nina: Uda mi się. I znowu gleba. Na plażę dotarł w końcu Klein... z pełnym koszem pomidorów. Klein: 'Pora na zemstę! ''Wyciągał pomidory z koszyka i rzucał nimi w Ninę. Robił to tak szybko, że dziewczyna nie miała szans, żeby zrobić uniki. '''Nina: Ty prostaku! Tak do damy? Znowu gleba. Klein dumnie wchodził schodek po schodku i doganiał Ninę. W międzyczasie dorzucał następne pomidory w jej stronę. ''Klein: Wygram, Hansiu. <3'' Nina mimo wszystko miała jeszcze pewną przewagę nad rywalem. Nina: '''Jestem za blisko kasy, żeby się poddać! Już czuję jej zapach. <3 A może to koniaczek? *-* Na drodze Niny stanęła Nicky. '''Nicky: Ty jest Miłoszu? Nina: 'Odwal się, próbuję to wygrać! ''Nina próbowała się jej pozbyć, ale Nicky miała to gdzieś. '''Nicky: '''Muszisz być Miłoszu. <3 '''Nina: '''Bo użyję siły! '''Nicky: Uuu, jednak Miłoszu. <3 Nina wyciągnęła ostatnią (probably) piersiówkę. Wypiła całą zawartość, złapała Nicky i rzuciła nią prosto w Kleina, który właśnie pojawił się obok. Nina: Narka! Zaczęła wspinać się dalej. Klein: 'Blee, dziewczyna. <3 '''Nicky: '''Jest es za brzydko na Miłoszu! '''Klein: '''Dzięki. <3 A teraz przepraszam. ^^ ''Odsunął Nicky i przyspieszył, żeby dogonić Ninę. ''Nicky:' Znowu mnie zostawily. :< Tymczasem Klein dogonił Ninę. '' '''Nina: '''Nie, fagasie, ty nie wygrasz! ''Wyrzuciła przed siebie pustą butelkę po piersiówce. Klein potknął się o nią. '' '''Nina: '''Hahahaha! ''Nina nie była lepsza i sama upadła ze skacowania. xD Nina: 'F*ck. ''Po kilku chwilach obydwoje się podnieśli. Nina była o kilka stopni wyżej od Kleina. A na dole... 'JoJo: '''Uwaga, uwaga, zaraz dowiemy się kto zostanie zwycięzcą! '''Chris: '''Oni się zaraz tam pozabijają... '''Martin: '''No to co? '''Chris: '''JAK TO CO? WYSTARCZY MI JUŻ PROKURATORÓW ZA TO SHOW! JAMNIK! BIEGNIJ TAM! '''Jamnik: '''Hau hau. <3 ''Jamnik zaczął się wspinać. Na plaży stali wszyscy uczestnicy sezonu. '''Hans: '''Klein! Je wewe! Wewe ni kupata karibu! /Uda Ci się! Jesteś już bliko!/ '''Klein: '''Wiem Hansuś! Robię to dla Ciebie! '''Paolo: Dawaj Nina! Pokaż temu pederaście kto powinien wygrać! Nina: 'Pę....(''beknęła)...dzę! 'JoJo: '''Ostatnia prosta! ''Nina i Klein szli łeb w łeb. Dyszeli ze zmęczenia. Cel był coraz bliżej. Wielki czerwony przycisk otwierający szklaną osłonę czarnej walizki z milionem dolarów tylko czekał, aby ktoś go dotknął. '' '''Klein: '''Już prawie... już prawie... '''Nina: '''Dam radę... dam radę... ''Oboje znaleźli się prawie przy przycisku. Wyciągnęli ręce. '' '''Chris: '''Panie i panowie, zwycięzcą JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ''Jedna z dłoni dotknęła przycisk. '''Klein: '''TAK! '''Nina: O nie.... Chris: '''KLEIN! ''Po naciśnięciu ze schodów wybuchły fajerwerki i rozległy się fanfary. Szklana osłona otworzyła się. '' '''JoJo: '''Klein, kasa jest twoja! '''Klein: '''Wreszcie kupię sobie karton ruuushhhoffych majteczek! ''Z dumą wziął walizkę i podniósł ją do góry. '' '''Klein: '''Haha! TAK! ''Nagle zza zakrętu schodów wynurzył się Jamnik. Szybko odbił się od pleców Niny, która klęczała ze zmęczenia i wyrwał pyskiem walizkę Kleinowi. '' '''Jamnik: '''Hau hau! '''Klein: '''Ej! Moja kasa! ''Nasz Super-Jamnik wylądował na piasku. i pobiegł przed siebie ku motorówce przycumowanej ku brzegowi. '' '''Klein: '''On mi zabrał moją kasę! '''Nina: Haha, dobrze Ci tak. xD 'JoJo: '''No cóż, takie życie. :D Kochanie, jedziemy? :3 '''Chris: '''Tak tak, wsiadaj. :D ''JoJo wsiada do motorówki, oczekuje tam na nią Martin przy sterach. Jamnik właśnie wskoczył na pokład. '' '''Chris: '''Cóż takie życie. :D To wszystko na dzisiaj! Z Gran Canaria, dla WLDTV oraz Cartoon Artwork żegnają się Chris! '''JoJo: '''JoJo! '''Martin: '''Martin! '''Jamnik: '''I Jamnik! '''Chris: '''To był serial JoJo i Chris... '''JoJo: '... na Gran Canaria! Napisy końcowe. Epilog Na plaży Gdy opadły fajerwerki, Klein dalej z niedowierzaniem patrzył na szczyt schodów. 'Klein: '''Ale on nie miał prawa... '''Sarah: '''Nie znasz Chrisa? Wiedziałam, że coś wykręci.. '''Nina: '''Wiecie co? Chodźmy to oblać. '''Wszyscy: '''Tak! Na motorówce '''JoJo: '''Ach, nareszcie. <3 Bez tych bachorów, sami! <3 '''Jamnik: '''Halo! Ja tu jestem! '''JoJo: '''Aaa, no tak. xD Spi*rdalaj. :D ''Kopnęła Jamnika który pobiegł do Martina. 'JoJo: '''To gdzie? Na Malediwy? '''Chris: '''Z Tobą wszędzie kochanie. <3 ''I popłynęli z szampanem w ręku, wtuleni w siebie ku Malediwom, w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Kategoria:Odcinki JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria